Tsundere Man
by Hobi hyung
Summary: Yoongi dengan sikap tsundere akutnya malah semakin sebal dengan Jimin yang mengatainya 'tsundere man'. Untung saja Yoongi berpikir dua kali kalau Jimin adalah kekasihnya. YoonMin/Minyoon! BTS! yaoixBL


"Hyung…" suara rengekan seorang namja semakin menjadi.

"Aish… berhentilah bertindak manja. Kau ini namja!" seru Yoongi sambil mendorong tubuh Jimin yang memeluknya erat dari belakang.

Akhirnya Jimin melepas pelukannya. Tapi tidak sampai di situ. Ia melingkarkan lengannya ke bahu Yoongi, menarik namja bersurai _mint_ itu mendekat dan mulai membisikan sesuatu. "Sudahlah. Jangan bersikap apa itu. Taehyung bilang tsu… tsu…"

"Tsundere katamu?"

"Ah itu dia!" Jimin menjentikan jarinya. "Kau itu. Jangan bersikap tsundere begitu dong terhadapku."

Yoongi mencibir sejenak julukan baru yang ditujukan untuknya. Walaupun ia bukan maniak anime seperti alien Taehyung dan super mommy Seokjin, tapi ia paham betul julukan 'tsundere' itu. Banyak penggemarnya pula yang mengatakan dia itu tsundere level entah berapa. Yang jelas ia selalu bersikap berkebalikan dengan apa yang dikatakan.

"Kau boleh saja bersikap dingin pada yang lainnya. Tapi lihat sebelahmu." Jimin menepuk-nepuk dadanya bangga. "Kekasihmu adalah yang nomor satu."

"Kau itu terlalu percaya diri."

"Nah nah nah. Itu keluar lagi sifatnya."

"Sudahlah, Park Jimin! Bisa kau melepaskanku sekarang?!"

Jimin malah tertawa terbahak-bahak. Penderitaan Yoongi kini bertambah dua kali lipat. Ia cukup menderita karena sering dibilang 'cantik' 'berkaki wanita' atau ' _cute rapper'._ Sekarang, tsundere man. Sebesar itukah efek sifat _cool_ yang selama ini ia terapkan kepada orang lain sehingga mereka salah persepsi.

Yoongi akhirnya melepas rangkulan Jimin dan melangkah dengan langkah besar-besar menuju ruang studio. Baginya tempat yang bisa membuatnya tenang adalah ruang studio. Di sana ia bisa menulis lirik dan membuat lagu sepuasnya.

Terdengar ketukan di pintu. Tanpa dipersilakan masuk olehYoongi, orang yang mengetuknya langsung melesat kea rah sofa di sisi ruangan tempat Yoongi duduk sekarang. Jimin, namja itu belum puas rupanya menggoda Yoongi.

"Mau apa lagi, hah?" Tanya Yoongi ketus.

Jimin menyentuh tangan Yoongi dengan lembut, begitu pula tatapan yang ia berikan kepada Yoongi. Jimin mengulum bibirnya, menahan senyuman yang ingin melebar melebisi batas sudut bibirnya.

"Aku tau kau marah. Tapi terimalah keadaannya, hyung. Memang begitulah sifatmu. Selalu dingin kepada orang lain. Tapi saat kau memberikan sebuah perhatian kecil sekalipun, kau tidak mau mengakuinya. Seolah kau memutar balikan fakta bahwa kau tidak melakukan itu."

"Tapi, Jimin-ah. Aku hanya menggendongmu ke _dorm_ dari gedung Big Hit, itu karena aku tidak ingin berlama-lama di sana. Manajer hyung juga lama sekali mengambil van untuk kembali ke dorm. Jadi terpaksa aku menggendongmu. Lagipula kita punya jadwal padat untuk hari esok, jadi harus segera kembali ke dorm untuk beristirahat."

Setelah Yoongi menjelaskan panjang kali lebar, Jimin mendaratkan satu kecupan lembut di bibir tipis Yoongi. Membuat Yoongi membeku seketika.

"Tuh kan sifat tsundere-mu keluar." Goda Jimin. "Akui saja hyung. Kau melakukan itu karena kau sudah lama tidak melakukan _skinship_ denganku 'kan? Menjelang _comeback,_ kau selalu berada di ruang studio –menulis lirik, membuat lagu, tidur di sana hingga esok hari. Aku merindukanmu, hyung. Walaupun kita satu dorm, tapi aku merasa pisah rumah denganmu."

Yoongi terdiam. Apa yang dikatakan Jimin searah dengan apa yang dikatakan hatinya. Memang benar kemarin Yoongi menggendong Jimin dari gedung Big Hit ke dorm karena Jimin kelelahan untuk berjalan. Namja bersurai oranye itu terlalu giat menguatkan koreografinya hingga membuat kakinya keram.

"Yah, aku kalah kali ini. Kau benar." Yoongi menghela napas, lalu berujar kembali. "Mungkin apa yang dikatakan _fans_ dan kau, serta Taehyung itu ada benarnya. Aku… tsundere."

"Hahaha… tsundere man." Jimin terbahak. "Lucu sekali. Cutie rapper, tsundere man, mint sugar."

"Hentikan julukan menjijikan itu!"

* * *

Wah... ini fanfic pertamaku di ^^

Ternyata lumayan rempong juga ya mengupload di FFN

Mohon kritik dan saran serta masukan dari para readers ya (karena aku baru pertama kali publish, maka butuh saran serta bantuan)


End file.
